


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by SereneCalamity



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kissing, Late Night Drives, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Nancy sneaks out to meet Jonathan.





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the title. It's the title of an amazing song by Troye Sivan.

Nancy Wheeler bit down on her lower lip as she tucked her hair behind her ear, rubbing her lips together and smearing the strawberry lipgloss evenly between them. She could see Jonathan Byers' rundown car at the curb of the road down her driveway, and all she had to do was get out of the house and get to him, and then they were on their way.

The whole getting out of the house thing was a bit of a problem, though, since Nancy had been grounded two nights ago because she had gotten home over an hour after curfew on Saturday night. But she had managed a way around that by giving her little brother, Mike Wheeler, half of her pocket money for the week and he was going to cover for her as she snuck out her window and shimmied down the side of her house.

Jonathan was the reason that she had been late on the Saturday as well, although her parents didn't know that.

She would be grounded even longer if they knew it was him.

They said they didn't have a problem with him, but Nancy knew that they weren't particularly happy about Nancy spending lots of time with a boy who wore his hair long, chain smoked, had a tattoo up and down his arm and listened to loud music. They didn't really take into account the fact that he adored his mother and younger brother, worked twenty hours a week as well as going to school to help his mother with bills and that he treated Nancy as though she were something precious and delicate, to be treated with the upmost care.

Jonathan was the older brother of one of Mike's best friends, Will Byers. They had known each other for a long time now—at first they had only idly known each other because they were in the same grade at school, but then Mike and Will had become close friends and they saw each other a lot more often. Last year, Nancy had been dared to kiss Jonathan in a game at Steve Harringtons place, and ever since then, she had most  _definitely_  been harbouring a crush.

Actually, maybe it had been before then, but it had been stronger since.

And it turned out, Jonathan had a little something for her as well.

Nancy swung her leg over the window ledge and onto the roof of the lower part of the house that jutted out from below her room. Her converses got a good grip and she pulled her window back down as she carefully edged her way toward the trellis that ran down the side of the house. She climbed down, almost getting caught twice, before jumping when she was halfway down and landing on the ground. She had to duck her head down as she ran under the window of the lounge and then she was free, making her way quickly down the driveway toward Jonathan's car.

She got inside and then they were pulling away from the curb before she had properly shut her door. Nancy felt the adrenaline pumping through her even though he knew that sneaking out of a house was practically a rite of passage for a teenager, but it was such a big thing for her, given she was generally the golden child.

"You good?" Jonathan asked with a small smile as he glanced over at her.

"I'm good," Nancy smiled back at him, although it was a bit more shy than the smile he was giving her. Even though they had known each other for a long time, and they had been...Doing this  _thing_  for a couple of months now, she still felt nervous around him.

They didn't drive with a destination, and that was the way Nancy liked it.

Jonathan would drive with one hand on the wheel and the other hand alternating. Sometimes he would change gear, sometimes it would be holding a cigarette, and the rest of the time it was resting on her thigh. Not low enough to be near her knee, but not as high as she wished he would get.

He had his iPod plugged in and when they had first started seeing each other, Nancy had never known any of the songs that played. He had a thing for barely known bands, and she had felt extremely unworldly. But he hadn't said anything, and she had actually found herself liking them. Now she had a mixture of them on her own iPod, together with all of her own music, and she had heard him playing a Tove Lo song last week, so she was glad that she was rubbing off on him as well.

It was late when they finally pulled up at a reserve. This particular reserve was a known make out spot, but Jonathan had pulled the car in further away from the usual places that people parked up, and they also had a view of the river that ran through the woods. He got out of the car and came around to her side. Nancy opened her door herself, but by the time she was stepping out, Jonathan was there, taking her hand as she stood up, and then he closed the door behind her.

"Thanks," Nancy murmured and he just nodded, before slipping an arm around her waist. They walked toward the river, and Nancy was grateful that the moon was full and bright tonight, shining down on them and lighting their way. Jonathan was a lot more sure-footed than she was, but he kept at a pace that she could keep up with as he walked. They carefully picked out rocks that were raised above the running water until they got to the other side and then Jonathan led her over to where there was a large, flat rock. They had come here a handful of times before—although it had been through the day, and twice it had been with their little brothers and their friends because they liked exploring the area.

They sat on the rock, their legs dangling down, and Jonathan pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket. When he lit it up and puffed away, he made sure to blow the smoke in the opposite direction to Nancy, even though she had told him multiple times that she didn't mind. Jonathan started talking to her about his mother and how she was trying to pretend like her and Chief Jim Hopper  _weren't_  dating, and Nancy giggled as Jonathan said how he had walked out the front door to them kissing when Jim was picking up his adopted daughter, Eleven Hopper, and they had even tried to deny  _that_  was happening.

It was when Nancy was mid-laugh that Jonathan moved in, one hand resting on the back of her head and kissing her firmly on the mouth. Nancy instantly melted against him, gripping onto the leather jacket that he was wearing and letting her lips part as his tongue touched them.

Her lipgloss and the nicotine on his tongue mixed together to create the taste that was completely theirs, and Nancy felt a shiver run through her that had absolutely nothing to do with the night breeze.

As Jonathan maneuvered them so that Nancy was on his lap, knees pressed to his hips, she chased after that taste, exploring his mouth and burying her fingers into his hair. His hands slipped underneath the shirt she was wearing and his hands pressed to the bare skin of her back, sighing into her mouth. When they pulled apart, Jonathan nuzzled his nose against hers before she leaned forward to snuggle against him, her face buried in his neck.

They had never really talked about it, but he agreed.

It was the perfect taste.

Strawberries and cigarettes.

It was theirs.


End file.
